Finally
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 8 is up...Elizabeth and Robert go out
1. Default Chapter

****

September 29th, 2003

Elizabeth stared at the body in front of her. Thirty minutes into the surgery, the man had crashed. She took her gloves off and threw them into the trash.

"Time of death is nineteen fifty-seven." She didn't bother to close him up. She went into the scrub room and bean to wash up.

"He was a geezer, Lizzie." Robert walked up behind her. Elizabeth jumped.

"Christ, Robert, we need to put a bell around your neck." Elizabeth looked at him, "You were watching."

"Of course. I like watching the best surgeon at work." Robert said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I am not the best surgeon." She said drying her hands off.

"You are now." Robert said. Elizabeth sighed as they walked out into the hallway, "Death happens, Lizzie."

"I know that. I don't care that he was nintey. He was a human." She told him as they went into the lounge.

"That is why you make a good doctor. You care about every welfare case." He told her.

"That doesn't make me a good doctor, it makes me a good human being." Elizabeth went into her locker and grabbed her jacket. Robert smiled as he watched her.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Robert asked.

"What?" She asked sliding her jacket on.

"Dinner. It's something most people have sometimes after lunch." Robert said.

"I know what dinner is, Robert. No I HAVENT EATEN SINCE THIS MORNING." Elizabeth said. Robert smiled.

"Then I propose that we go get something to eat before we go home." Robert suggested. Elizabeth was skeptical, "I'll pay." She smiled softly and nodded.

"Let me call the babysitter and make sure she can stay a few extra hours." She said as they stepped out of the hospital.

"Fair enough." Robert was grinning form ear to ear. Elizabeth agreed to have dinner with him. It was a perfect night.

"April, it's me. Could you stay a few more hours? Thank you so much...Is she still up?" Elizabeth smiled as she spoke on the phone, "Let me stay goodnight...Sorry, she's about to go to sleep."

"Oh it's all right." Robert smiled showing her to his car.

"Hello sweetheart...I miss you too. Have you been a good girl for April?...Good girl. Are you in your jammies?...Good. Sleep tight, Pumpkin...Mummy loves you too...Good bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Ella says she's been an angel." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure it's true." He said as they got in the car. Elizabeth laughed.

"No two year old is an angel." She smiled as him. She watched him steer the car and pull out. She had never seen a one armed man drive a car before. "How do you use your directionals?"

"They're right here." Robert showed her the buttons on the steering wheel.

"Oh." Elizabeth blushed. Robert smiled at her.

"I love getting the good parking spaces." He winked at her. She chuckled softly.

"She where are we eating?" She asked.

"This little Italian place." Robert said. He wouldn't admit it but he had been hoping to bring her here for years.

"Great. I love Italian." Elizabeth said. Robert grinned. He had hoped that she was going to say that. They were silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. Robert requested a table far in the place. Elizabeth looked around. This was a romantic little place.

"Would you like me to order you some wine?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Just water will be fine." She said as she looked over the menu.

"Their eggplant Parmesan is killer." Robert said.

"I haven't had that in years." Elizabeth found it on the menu, "Oh yes. It does look good. I think I will get that."

"Terrific. I'll get it also." Robert waved the waitress over.

"May I help you, sir?" The young woman asked.

"This lovely lady and I would like two waters, two orders of your eggplant Parmesan, and an order of your breadsticks." Robert told her.

"Certainly, Sir." She took the menus and left the two doctors alone.

"This was a great idea, Robert." Elizabeth told him.

"I'm glad you think so." He said looking at her, "I've been wanting to have dinner with you for awhile."

"I know." Elizabeth chuckled, "You never really asked me before though."

"It's never been the right time." Robert told her.

"And tonight? It was the right time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe." He laughed softly. Elizabeth smiled as the waitress brought over their breadsticks and water. "Thanks."

"So, Robert, how are you really doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm good." He told her.  
"Really?"

"Yes. I'm getting used to certain things. I'm good." Robert took a sip of his water.

"Good. I have been concerned about you. It sets my mind at ease knowing you claim to be good." Elizabeth winked at Robert. What a beautiful wink it was too.

"It's nice to know that you're concerned." Robert said. In a few minutes, their plates of food were put in front of them.

"Oh this does look great." Elizabeth picked up her knife and fork. She cut into the tender food. She slid some into her mouth. It was great. Elizabeth looked at Robert. He was struggling to cut the eggplant with he side of his fork. "Do you need help?"

"No. I have it." He said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Let me help." She stood up and went over to Robert. She took his knife and fork and cut the food into manageable pieces. Robert stared at her. She was a magnificent creature. "There you go." She smiled and sat back down.

"Thanks." He said.

"Never be afraid to ask for help." Elizabeth said. When it was help form her, he's always ask.

* * *

Robert followed Elizabeth up the porch steps to her front door. He had to make sure she got in softly. Elizabeth turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you for the great time, Robert." She told him, "I'm stuffed."

"Good. I knew you'd like that place." He told her. There was a moment of silence, "We should do this again."

"Most definitely." Elizabeth said unlocking the door. She looked at him and chuckled. He looked like a puppy dog, "we'll set something up tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Good night, Robert." He cleared his throat.

"Good night, Lizzie." Robert smiled as he watched. Elizabeth walked in the house. Robert went to his car in seventh heaven. He couldn't wait for tomorrow so they could set up another date.


	2. Again

****

October 6th, 2003

The past week for Robert had been utter heaven. He and Elizabeth had gone on three dates. He couldn't believe someone as lovely as Elizabeth was seeing him. Of course Robert always wanted it to go further than a kiss on the cheek, but Elizabeth wouldn't hear of it. She wasn't ready for that.

They were also keeping all of this quiet. They had to. They worked at County. The nurses would have a field day with this piece of news. Luckily, they weren't suspecting a single thing yet.

"You seem happy." Susan said walking up to the admit desk.

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Elizabeth smirked looking up from a chart. Susan shook her head.

"No. It isn't." She said, "I'm just suspicious." Susan couldn't help but to notice the blush on Elizabeth's cheeks.

"We wanted to keep it a secret." She said. Susan narrowed her eyes.

"Is it someone at County?" Susan asked. Elizabeth nodded. Susan's eyes widened. "Who is it, Elizabeth?"

"You can't tell a single soul." She said.

"I'm a great secret keeper." Susan said, "Tell me." Elizabeth looked around her. There was no one in sight.

"I'm seeing Robert." Elizabeth said.

"Robert from Oncology?" Susan asked. Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head.

"Robert Romano." She said. Susan let out a loud laugh.

"No. Seriously, Elizabeth." Susan said, "Who are you seeing?"

"I'm telling you the truth." Elizabeth smiled shyly at Susan, "Robert and I have been having a good time." Susan stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh my god...Robert Romano? Rocket Romano? Stumpy?" Susan asked.

"Don't call him that." Elizabeth said, "He quite a gentleman."

"I don't believe it." Susan said.

"Don't tell anyone. We want to keep this a secret." She said.

"I can see why." Susan placed her hand over her heart. "I swear I will never utter this to a single soul."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said going into the locker room, "I like what we have and I don't want to ruin it."

"Are you guys serious or something?" Susan asked.

"God no. We haven't even kissed." She chuckled, "I just want to see where this is headed." Susan smiled.

"Playing hard to get. I like that." Susan chuckled and Robert walked up to them.

"Dr. Lewis, I need to have a moment to speak with Dr. Corday." He said. 

"Knock yourself out." Susan chuckled walking away. Robert lowered his voice.

"I was thinking about cooking you dinner at my house." He mumbled.

"I was thinking about saying yes." Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't believe how huge his house was. Ella could destroy it in two hours probably. She walked into the dinning room dressed in a slinky black dress. Robert loved it.

"I wish my house was this big." She said.

"Work a few years longer, Lizzie, and it could be all yours." Robert chuckled as he poured both of them some wine.

"I'll keep that in mind." She chuckled as she took her glass. "Do you need help getting anything done in the kitchen?"

"My cook has it." Robert said. Elizabeth smiled as she arched her eyebrow.

"You said you'd cook for me, Robert." She pointed out.

"True, but she cooks better than me." He said, "Let's take our drinks into the living room until dinner is ready to eat." She nodded and followed Robert into the living room. She looked at all the books on the shelves. 

"Have you read all of these?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No." He said sitting on the couch. He placed his drink on the table. Elizabeth sat next to him, "You look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." She smiled politely, "I wanted to look nice for you." Robert took her hand.

"You always looks nice." He said.

"Robert, I hope you know I still love Mark." She said to him.

"Of course I know that." he frowned, "I hope you still did. mark was a great man."

"You thought so?" She asked.

"You'd have to be an idiot to not think so." Robert said. Elizabeth smiled softly. "He would just want you to be happy, Lizzie."

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed his lips softly. 

Robert's heart stopped beating in his chest. his love of his life was kissing him and not some friendly kiss. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. Elizabeth's tongue skimmed Robert's lower lip. She wanted this kiss to go further. Robert took the hint and slid his tongue into Elizabeth's waiting mouth. A tiny groan came from her.

Robert felt needs and want in her kiss. He was up to giving her anything that she wanted. Elizabeth was getting more aggressive with the kiss. Robert didn't mind one bit. Elizabeth pulled away with a deep blush to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"There's no reason to be sorry." Robert said, "I enjoyed that."

"I'm sure you did." Elizabeth smiled softly. "I should get going."

"No don't, Eizabeth." Robert grabbed her hand, "Please stay. Dinner will be ready soon. I won't push myself on you."

"You weren't, Robert." She chuckled ever so softly. "I'm just...I want to take this slow." He nodded. he understood.

"We will take this as slow as you want to." Robert told her, caressing his cheek. Elizabeth smiled gratefully. She wasn't ready to sleep with anyone just yet. She wanted to make sure she knew what were going on between and she and Robert before she went down that road. She didn't want to get hurt again.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	3. Next Step

****

November 1st, 2003

Elizabeth was determined to move on. Mark would have wanted her to move on. He probably wouldn't have wanted it to be with Robert, but she had no way of knowing. Her heart was telling her to be with Robert and she knew she was ready. 

Isabelle was in town so Ella was spending the night with her. Elizabeth was glad. She needed time alone with Robert, not that she hadn't had much before. But tonight was different...She hoped.

Tonight, she had to admit, that she looked good. She had put enough product in her red curls to manage them and they actually looked beautiful. She put on a dark shade of lips stick and eye shadow but she didn't want to look too over done. For underwear, she wore her favourite black lace bra and panty set. 

She didn't wear panty hose, but she wore skin colour garters and stockings. She slid on her heels that she recently bought in New York. They were black and they had to be laced up the calf. On her body she wore a strapless black cocktail dress. It didn't leave anything to the imagination. Around her neck, she wore a simple diamond pendant.

When she heard the doorbell ring, her heart stopped. This was it. Robert would either jump her right there or keep his distant the whole night. She took in a deep breath and went to the door.

"I'm coming, Robert." She said as she opened the door. Robert froze when he saw her. Christ, she was a goddess.

"I brought some wine." He said holding up the bottle.

"Great. Come on in." Elizabeth said. Robert walked in, but stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Great. I'm famished." He said taking his jacket off. Elizabeth smiled softly and stepped into the Kitchen. Okay, so He wasn't going to be jumping on her. Maybe she had to make the first move. Elizabeth turned off the oven and walked back out there.

"Robert, I want to talk to you about something." She said.

"All right. I'm all ears." Robert grinned brightly.

"I know you love me and don't deny it." Elizabeth said, "you've loved me for a very long time." Robert just stood there staring at her.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Well, I'm ready, Robert." Elizabeth told him. Robert looked at her confused.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"To move on." Elizabeth said sitting down, deliberate letting her dress ride up. Robert eyes fell on her garter belt.

"Oh!" His eyes widened slightly. His heart pounded in his chest, "I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

"We'll take this slow." Elizabeth smiled. She took Robert's hand and put it on her garter belt. She felt his hand twitch against her flesh.

"Lizzie..." he whispered softly. Her eyes sparkled.

"It's all right." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Yes, this could be all right. Hell, it could be a lot more than all right. His thumb caressed the top of her stocking. There was no hiding how excited he was now. Elizabeth's gorgeous lips kissed his neck. 

His hand slid up beneath her dress to her hip. Boy was he glad he had one working hand. A small groan escaped from Elizabeth's throat. She was ready to be touched intimately. She was ready to take Robert with her. She stood up. Robert groaned.

"Come here." She said taking his hand. Robert got up. His knees felt like jelly.

"Where are we going?" He croaked.

"Upstairs." Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. Robert's throat was dry and his hands were shaking. 

He followed her up the stairs. It felt like it was taking forever. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he thought was happening tonight was some dinner and maybe some making out, but this...this was so much better. Elizabeth brought him into her room. "We might be a little more comfortable with a little less clothes on."

"O-Okay." God why was his getting so nervous? He was the Rocket. He had done this many many times before, but not with her....But not with the woman he had been pining after for so many years. He slowly under his pants as he watched the dress fall to the floor. Holy shit, he thought.  
"Like it?" She asked him. He nodded very slowly.  
"I like it a lot." he said, stopping as his pants fell to the floor, "I have to be honest with you, Elizabeth. I don't know if I can do this."

"Have sex with me?" She asked.  
"I haven't had it since my accident." He said, "I don't know if I can." Elizabeth smiled softly as her hands pulled at his boxers.  
"I will do everything." She said. "Just lay back and enjoy." Robert smiled as he got on the bed.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Very sure." Elizabeth leaned down and began to kiss him.

* * *

Robert opened his eyes and yawned. It was early morning and Elizabeth was cuddled into him. Heaven. He smiled and stroked her back. Last night had been amazing. it was better than all his dreams had been. He felt her begin to stir.

"Robert..." She mumbled.

"I'm here." he said. Elizabeth opened her eyes and began to smile.  
"I thought it was all a dream." She yawned loudly.

"Good dream or bad dream?" Robert asked. Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"Oh it was a very good dream." She kissed his chest and looked up at him, "Are you hungry?"

"Can't you hear my stomach growling?" Robert asked. Elizabeth sat up and nodded.

"I thought that's what that noise was." She slid out of bed. Robert couldn't help but to continue to admire her body. She was utterly perfect, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Surprise me." He told her. Elizabeth laughed as she wrapped a yellow bathrobe around her body. She walked downstairs. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had sex with Robert Romano.

"Oh lord." She giggled as she walked into the kitchen. Last night had been utterly wonderful. She may get addicted to this. Cooking for a man after a night of passionate sex...That was always good and it was something Elizabeth missed.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	4. Shocking

****

November 30th, 2003

They had sex. It wasn't like any kind of sex Elizabeth had ever had before. She felt different afterwards. She was still a little nervous about having him around where Ella could see him, but Robert insisted Ella was no trouble at all. He was warming up to her with every picture that he saw.

"Corday, there's a tender belly in five." Susan said, "He will only talk to a surgeon." She chuckled softly.

"All right." Elizabeth said, "We had sex." Susan stared at her.

"You and the patient?" She asked. Elizabeth laughed.

"No. Me and..." She glanced around her and lowered her voice, "Robert." Susan's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" She laughed.  
"We did." Elizabeth blushed. Susan couldn't believe it.

"How...Well...How was it?" She asked. Elizabeth smiled with happiness. Could she actually express in words?

"It was the most wonderful experience I've ever experienced, Susan." Elizabeth whispered. Susan stared at her in shock. She had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening.

"I just can't believe this." Susan chuckled, "It's Romano for gods sakes."

"I know." Elizabeth smiled as her pager went off, "Don't tell anyone."

"Trust me I wont." Susan said watching her walk off.

* * *

Robert stared out the window. Something felt different inside of him. He was sure it was more than having sex with Elizabeth. He felt for confidant. A gorgeous woman wanted a man with one arm. She saw him as attractive. Maybe that was what he was feeling. He was feeling attractive. A knock came upon his door.

"Come in." He growled.

"It's me." Elizabeth giggled softly. Robert's face brightened up at the mere sound of her voice.  
"Good." He said, "I was hoping you were coming to see me soon." Elizabeth smiled. It felt nice to be wanted again.  
"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Elizabeth asked, "I'm famished." Robert pushed back his chair and offered his hand.

"I'm buying." He said.

"Now I can't argue with that." She said taking his hand. It was risky walking around holding hands, but she didn't care anymore. She was feeling things for Robert...Scary things, but wonderful things. They stepped into the elevator. She could feel Robert's eyes on her. She looked at him, "What?"

"Thank you, Lizzie." He said.  
"For what?" She chuckled. He sighed.

"For making me feel like a man." Robert said. A smile spread across Elizabeth's face.  
"Oh Robert." She leaned over and kissed him softly, "I'm the one who should be thanking you. My world stopped when Mark died, but now I can live it again."

"So, what you're saying...We're a great couple." Robert said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Elizabeth said, "I am so very thankful to have you in my life." Robert sighed with happiness.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." He said. She nodded.

"Oh I think I have some idea." Elizabeth said. They were perfect for each other. There was no denying that now. nothing could tear them apart...Or could it?

December 12th, 2003

Elizabeth stood in the elevator. She felt like utter crap. She had been coming down with the flu Ella just got over. She couldn't afford to get sick. She stepped off of the elevator.

"Okay, what do we have?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's a tender belly in five, a knife in the head in two, and I think that's it." Susan said.

"Great." Elizabeth grabbed the charts. Chuny ran up to them.

"There's a medsutdent wanting to crack a chest." She said.

"Bloody hell." Elizabeth growled running to the trauma room. Cooper stood above the patient, "Hold it right there. Who's your resident?"

"Pratt..." he said.

"Figures." Elizabeth pushed the student out of the way. "You just need to relieve the pressure."

"Sorry." Cooper mumbled as Elizabeth grabbed the scalpel.

"Make sure they have an OR free." She said starting the incision. Elizabeth stared at the blood. She looked at it as if she was looking at it for the first time. The room began to waver around her. A brown haze came over her and she fainted.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. Susan was standing above her.

"Good morning, Sleep head." Susan smiled. Elizabeth looked around. She was in a hospital room. She had an IV in her hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted in the middle of a trauma." Susan told her. "Did you eat today?"

"Yes, but it didn't stay in me too long." Elizabeth sat up, "I hit my head pretty hard."

"Yes you did. I'm running a few tests, so you're going to stay here for a few hours." Susan said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah I'll enjoy the break." She said as Robert walked in.

"I'll check on your tests." Susan glanced at Robert as she left. He walked over to her.

"What happened?" He asked pushing her curls off of her face.

"I fainted in a trauma." She said with slight embarrassment, "I think I'm coming down with Ella's flu."

"Well, I'll nurse you back to health.' Robert winked.

"Thanks. I may need someone there." She smiled weakly, "A medstudent was going to crack a chest." Robert winced.

"I hate medstudents." he said. Elizabeth chuckled patting his hand.

"You were a medstudent once." She said.

"Many many moons ago." Robert said.

"Bullocks. you're not that old." Elizabeth smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "I don't feel well..."

"Want me to get a bucket?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Maybe..." She said, taking in a deep breath, "No."

"Okay." Robert smiled softly. Susan walked back in.

"I have your tests back." Susan said.

"All ready?" Elizabeth frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"It depends how you look at it." Susan said.

"I will be outside to give you ladies some time to talk." Robert said.

"No...You should stay as well." Susan said.

"Susan, just tell me please." Elizabeth said. Susan smiled weakly.

"you're pregnant." She said.

"What?" Robert snapped.

"Elizabeth is pregnant. That is probably why you fainted." Susan said. Tears started to fill Elizabeth's eyes, "I'll let the two of you talk.' Susan left the room.

"Oh God." Elizabeth began to cry in her hands. Robert came out of his trance. he stared at her. She was sobbing.

"Lizzie?" he said.

"This cant be happening to be." She sobbed. Robert's heart began to break. "He would want me to move on. That's one this but he wouldn't want me to have another man's baby!!! Especially yours!"

"He...he would just want you to be happy." Robert said. Elizabeth glared at him

"Happy? Why should I be happy??" Elizabeth asked, "Don't tell me you're happy about this!"

"Well...I'm not going to be goddamn bitchy about it. I'm not going to be mad that a created a life with the woman that I love." He said. God, Elizabeth's eyes had pure anger in them.

"You don't love me!! You lust after me!! get out of here!!" Elizabeth cried.

"Lizzie, we need to talk." Robert said.  
"Please, Robert, leave me alone." She sobbed. He nodded slowly.

"Whatever you want." Robert slowly exited the room. He leaned against the door. he could still her Elizabeth crying. She obviously didn't want to have this baby. Robert didn't even know what he wanted. Would he ever?

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	5. Box of Love

****

December 26th, 2003

Week 8

Elizabeth didn't have a very merry Christmas. Ella tried cheering her up, but she couldn't. The joys of pregnancy were kicking in. Elizabeth couldn't even enjoy her Christmas dinner.

"Mummy's belly hurts.' Ella said putting toast on her napkin.

"Let's bring them to her." April the nanny said leading Ella into the living room.

"Mummy, look." Ella held up the toast. Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Darling." Elizabeth took the toast. Ella bounced on her feet.

"Betta now?" Ella asked as the doorbell rang, "Me!!!"

"She's mighty hyper today." Elizabeth said tp herse;f. Ella opened the front door and saw Robert. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning. Ella." Robert said. She looked him over.

"Whatcha name?" Ella asked.

"Robert. What's yours?" He asked.

"Ella Amanda Corday-Greene." She beamed. Robert chuckled softly.

"That's a beautiful name." Robert said, "Is your mother home?"

"Ah huh." Ella ran back in to the couch, "Dere's a man here."

"What man?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bert." She giggled. Bert? Christ, Elizabeth walked to the door, Robert.

"What are you doing here, Robert?" She crossed her arms.

"We need to talk, Lizzie." Robert said, "May I come in?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said.

"Please, Lizzie. This is my baby too." Robert said. Elizabeth looked at the sadness in his eyes. He did have a heart after all.

"All right." Elizabeth led him inside. She sat back down on the couch, "I apologize for my behaviour the other week."

"It's all right. You were in shock." Robert said.

"And you weren't?" She asked him. Robert laughed.

"I still am.' he told her, "but I'm not running away from you."

"That surprises me a lot." Elizabeth admitted to him.

"Because I'm Robert Romano?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, "If It was anyone else, I would run, but I love you."

"I know that, Robert." Elizabeth said.

"So you love me?" He asked.

"Robert, it's going to take me a long time before I can let my heart love again." Elizabeth sighed softly. "I have feelings for you. I really do."

"I understand, but...you're pregnant." Robert said. Elizabeth chuckled.

"And that's supposed to change my feelings?" She asked. Robert shook his head.

"No, but I was to be apart of your life during this entire thing. I want to be able to feed your midnight cravings."

"What do you propose we do, Robert?" Elizabeth asked, "And don't propose *that*." Robert chuckled softly.

"I won't. I don't want to take you and Ella from what you love, but I would love to have the two of you move into my house." Robert said, "The house is big enough for Ella. She'll love it." Elizabeth sighed and nodded.

"That is a good idea." She said, "Be could you give me a few days to think about it?" Robert nodded.

"Take all the time you need." He said. Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said. This would take time, but she was willing to give Robert a shot. He deserved one. This was his baby after all.

January 9th, 2004

Week 10

She had finally said yes. Elizabeth and Ella were moving in. Robert couldn't believe it. His dreams were coming true. There was a lot of boxes to get off of the truck and Elizabeth couldn't lift heavy boxes and nor could Robert. That is what the house staff was for.

"Mummy!!!" Ella jumped down the stairs, "So big."

"Did you see your room, Baby girl?" Elizabeth asked. Ella nodded.

"Big." She said.

"You need to thank Robert for it." Elizabeth said putting a small box of clothes down.

"I will." Ella picked up a bag of toys and ran upstairs. Elizabeth smiled. Ella seemed so happy.

"She liked her room?" Robert asked walking up behind her.

"Robert, you shouldn't have given her all of that." Elizabeth smiled, "It looks like the energizer bunny threw up in there." Robert chuckled.

"I had a designer come in there last weekend to do the entire room." Robert said, "She said little girls liked pink."

"Oh they do." Elizabeth smiled, "You've made her day, week, and year."

"Good. She's a precious little girl." Robert said kicking a box of books to the living room. This time last year Robert was a bachelor, but now...Now he had a baby on the way and he was a father figure to an amazing girl. It was so strange.

"Why don't we take a break from moving and eat some lunch?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Can you handle food?" Robert asked.

"A little. Go upstairs and retrieve Ella." She said, "Lunch will be on the table in ten minutes."

"All right." Robert climbed up the stairs. He could already hear Ella's giggled coming from her room, "Ella?" He stepped in. She was by her dollhouse.

"Look, Bert." She held up her dolls, "Mummy."

"Yup. That has red hair like your mother." Robert sat on her bed.

"Dis one is me, dis is April, dis is you." Ella smiled.

"But this man has hair." Robert winked. Ella started to giggle.

"You cut it." She said.

"I will later, but your mom is making lunch." Robert told her. Ella sighed softly.

"We stay here forever, huh?" Ella asked.

"I don't know how long, but for awhile." Robert said extending his hand, "Come on, Pumpkin."

"I like you." Ella said as she took his hand. Robert smiled.

"I like you too." He said as he led her down stairs. This was going to be great. he had always secretly wanted to be a family man, and now he was.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	6. Lunch

****

January 23rd, 2004

Week 12

It was hard to adjust to her new life. She was no longer living where her memories of Mark were. She was making new memories with her new family.

"Can we name the baby Dora the explorer?" Ella asked holding Robert's hand. He chuckled softly.

"You need to ask your mother." He said. Ella looked at her.

"Mummy, can we name it Dora?" She asked. Elizabeth smiled as she sat down at the restraunt table.

"We'll see, but it's really Robert's choice and mine." She said. Ella pouted slightly.  
"I wanna help." Ella said.

"We'll see." Elizabeth said picking up the menu, "Do you want chicken fingers?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She said picking up some crayons.  
"What are you going to get?" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure." She said, "Maybe some salad. I don't want to throw it up."

"I don't want you to either." Robert wrinkled his nose. he couldn't get used to a pregnant woman's stomach. he didn't want to get used to it. it was pretty disgusting. Soon, Elizabeth and Robert ordered food and they were all settled in. Ella quietly coloured on her placemat. "So, I was thinking-"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little." He winked "But no, I was thinking about names."

"Names. Well, Ella want's Dora." Elizabeth said. Robert chuckled.

"I was actually th8inkg that since Ella sort of is named after you..." Robert trailed off.

"That this baby should be named after you of sorts." Elizabeth smiled.

"if you like the idea." He said.

"I love the idea and I was actually t hinking the same thing." She said as the waiter walked up to the table. Robert gave him their order. "I was thinking about a particular name actually."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, I was thinking of a unisex name." Elizabeth sipped her water.

"Tell me the name, Lizzie." Robert chuckled.

"Rory." She said. "I think it's cute for a boy or a girl and it goes well with Ella."

"Rory Romano." Robert thought about it. "I like it." Elizabeth's face brightened up even more.

"Great." She said sipping her water.

"When we find out the sex we can choose a proper middle name." Robert said. "Rory Sebastian and Rory Celeste." Elizabeth laughed softly.

"We'll see in a month or so." She said. Robert reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Rory is perfect." he said. he meant that in every definition of the word. Even though the child was a surprise, Robert was very excited to be a father. He was determined to be a damn good father.

February 6th, 2004

Week 14

Her life had drastically changed. There was no denying it. She was having a happy life with Robert Romano. Elizabeth chuckled softly as she got out of the car.

"Heaven help me." She said walking to mark's gravesite. Elizabeth took in a deep breath as she saw the stone. "hey, baby."

She put the flowers Ella picked out for him on top of the stone. She used to hate doing this, but now it cleansed her soul when she did this. She caressed her stomach.  
"I need to tell you something, mark. Don't be mad." She said, "I'm in love with Romano. I know...Robert Romano is a jackass and a midget rat, but I know a side of him that no one else knows. He treats me right." Elizabeth touched the cold stone, "He loves Ella. God, she loves him too."

It was strange to be standing in front of Mark's gravesite and not crying. She was happy. This had to be a first. She was hysterical. It was great.

"We have names picked out. Tell me if you approve." Elizabeth said. "If it's a boy, his name will be Rory Sebastian. If it's a girl, we've chosen Rory Anastasia."

"Those are nice." Elizabeth let out a small scream, "it's me, Elizabeth." She turned and saw Susan.

"Lord you gave me quite a turn." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry about that." Susan said, "I just came to visit Mark. I hope that's okay." Elizabeth nodded.

"Of course it is. You were one of his best friends." She took Susan's hand, "I was just telling him about Robert and the new baby."

"Oh I'm sure he's happy." Susan said giving her hands a squeeze. "Would you like to go have lunch with me?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I would love to." She said.

The women sat in the booth by the window watching everyone walk by.

"I just can't wait to give birth and see how Chuck handles it." Susan said. Elizabeth smiled.

"Exactly." She said, "Robert is great with Ella, but it'll be nice to see how he handles a newborn."

"One can only imagine." Susan chuckled as she ate her salad.

"Are you guys finding out the sex?" Elizabeth asked her. Susan shook her head.

"We want to be surprised." She said, "Do you plan on it?"

"We really haven't decided yet." Elizabeth nibbled on the carrot. "So you've heard our names. What do you have picked out?"

"We have a few picked out." Susan rolled her eyes. Elizabeth could tell that She and chuck probably had many disagreements about it. "I like Allison and he liked Kayla. I like Thomas and he likes Trevor."

"Those are all cute." Elizabeth said

"I think it's going to be one of those wait and see things." Susan said.

"Mark really loved Amanda, but to me, I just...I don't know." Elizabeth said. "Sp, I let Amanda be Ella's middle name."

"Compromise. It's a wonderful thing." Susan snickered. "Chuck needs to learn how to do that more." Elizabeth nodded.

"Robert is slowly learning." She said leaning back in her chair. It was nice having a pregnant girlfriend that she could talk about these things with. That was something she didn't have when she was pregnant with Ella. Every woman needed another woman to relate to.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	7. It's a

****

March 6th, 2004

Week 18

A throbbing pain. A dull ache. A Mild headache. Elizabeth had all of those. There was no way she was getting out of bed. She glanced by her bedside. Robert wasn't there. She whimpered slightly.

"What's your problem?" Robert asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"My back hurts." She said hauling herself up into a sitting position. Robert walked over to her with a smug smirk.

"Would you like a back massage?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, pushing her red curls away from her face. "how can I resist that?" He ran his hand down her spine. Elizabeth shivered.

"You can't resist it. That's your problem." She said, "That's why I'm carrying your child."

"I thought it was more than that." Robert smirked.

"Oh it is now, but it wasn't when Baby Romano was conceived." She told him. Robert nodded. He knew what she was talking about.

"I know, but I don't want to think about that." he said. "You know I love you."

"yes I do." Elizabeth sighed gently.

"I don't want to replace mark, Lizzie." he said, "I want you to remember him forever. He was a great man. But I want to be the kind of man you and Ella needs."

"you're a wonderful man, Robert." She smiled looked at him.

"I know that, but I'm glad that you see that too." Robert smirked.

"I think Mark would approve." Elizabeth told him. Robert stared at him.

"I hardly think that'd happen." He said, "Mark didn't like me."

"Oh, he respected you." Elizabeth told him, "Sure he didn't like you but he thought you were a wonderful surgeon."

"At least he didn't see me at my lowest." He said.

"You're at your highest now though." She said falling against the bed. "Can you pick Ella up from school? I'm so bloody comfy."

"I suppose I could…" He said leaning over and kissing her softly. Just to get him through the next hour.

Robert stood outside Ella's school watching the classes file out. Then he saw Ella's preschool class come out. The little girl brightened up when she saw him.

"Bert!" She squealed running over to him, "Where's mummy?"

"She's napping and told me to come pick you up." Robert said.

"Cool. Meet my friends." Ella pulled him over to a group of little children, "Dis is my Mummy's boyfriend and he only has one arm. That one is fake."

"Oooooh." The children stared at him. Robert stood there slightly embarrassed.

"That's so cool." MiKayla lisped between two missing teeth.

"Are you a super hero?" Jonathan asked Robert.

"No. I'm a doctor." He said.

"He saves lives." Ella said, "he's a super hero and I love him." Robert stared at Ella. She loved him? He smiled at her. She thought of him as a super hero and she loved him. That was something Robert hadn't expected. He certainly hadn't expected to love it so much.

March 20th, 2004

Week 20

Elizabeth was starting to not like being pregnant. She was at the stage where she was big enough for her stomach to get in the way.

"Who needed a surgical consult?" Elizabeth asked walking into trauma one.

"Me." Abby said, "Five year old with GSW to the leg. There's no exit wound."

"All right. Let me see." Elizabeth put some gloves on, "She drugged or passed out?"

"Passed out." Abby said.

"if the bullet is an inch or close to the skin and not holding anything together, you can pull it out yourself." Elizabeth said putting her finger into the wound. Abby grimaced. "And I can get this one."

"Surgery?" Abby asked.

"It'll be simple, but she needs to wait." She said pulling her gloves off, "Robert and I have a doctor's appointment, but the OR's are full."

"all right. I'll call up in an hour if she is in no danger." Abby said.  
"Do you think she is?" Elizabeth asked. Abby shook her head.

"No immediate danger." She said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "You have a baby appointment?"

"Yes. We're trying to find the sex out." Elizabeth glanced at the clock, "And I'm running late."

"Have fun." Abby said.

"I'll try." Elizabeth walked out of the trauma room and to the elevator. "Come on. Hurry up." The doors opened up and she stepped in. Finding the sex out was so exciting. When her and mark tried…Elizabeth's thoughts trailed off at the thought of Mark. "Don't do this to yourself." She stepped off of the elevator. Robert was waiting at the front desk.

"I thought you weren't coming." he said.  
"I wouldn't miss this." She chuckled, "Janet, ready?"

"Yeah she's waiting for us in the office." Robert said leading her into the room. Janet stood up from behind her desk.

"Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you again." Janet extended her hand.

"Thanks. I have a surgery in an hour." Elizabeth said.

"Can you even reach over the table?" Robert asked.

"yes." Elizabeth chuckled as she got up on the table. She could see how nervous Robert was getting.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Janet asked.

"Rory if it's a boy and well, Rory if it's a girl." Robert chuckled.

"We figured since Ella is close to my name, " Elizabeth explained, "We should pick a name close to Robert's."

"It's a fine choice." Janet said, "Let's get this ultrasound started."

"All right." Robert took in a deep breath and took Elizabeth's hand. He felt like he was going to faint. Janet squirted the gel onto Elizabeth's stomach.

"I love this." She said as Janet began the ultrasound. Robert stared at the screen as the baby showed up.  
"There's the baby." Janet said. Elizabeth squeezed Robert's hand tighter.

"is it healthy?" Robert asked. Janet nodded.

"Very. Strong heat beat and the right number of body parts." Janet said.

"And the sex?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, it appeared that Ella is going to have a…baby…brother." Janet said. The air in Elizabeth's lungs didn't move.

"A boy?" Robert croaked out. Janet nodded.

"A very healthy little boy." She said, "Congrats."

"Thanks." Elizabeth grinned. She looked a Robert. He had tears in his eyes, "A little boy, Robert."

"A boy." Robert grinned. He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth softly. A little boy. Robert had no idea there would be joy like this in his heart. It was a wonderful feeling.


	8. Social Butterfly

**April 3rd, 2004**

**Week 22**

**Ella's birthday was coming up fast. Elizabeth was kind of looking forward to it. She was getting so big and independent. It didn't make Elizabeth as sad as she thought it would. Maybe it was because Rory was on his way.**

**"God, hot flash." She said fanning herself at the admit desk. Susan looked at her.**

**"Don't get me started. I just got over one." She groaned. "You need to love pregnancy."**

**"No you don't." She said. Morris stared at Elizabeth and Susan.**

**"Is there something in the water?" he asked, "There are too many pregnant women here." Both women narrowed their eyes.**

**"Go to work." Susan said. "Listen, have you done the whole Lamaze thing yet?" Elizabeth shook her head.**

**"I don't think I will." She said, "It didn't help with Ella."  
"It didn't?" Susan asked.**

**"Not one bloody bit." Elizabeth chuckled. Susan sighed and got lost in thought for a moment. She began to smile again.**

**"Can you and Robert come over for dinner tonight?" Susan asked, can't believing she was asking The rocket to come to her home. "Chuck always likes having people come over." Elizabeth nodded.**

**"Yeah, that would be great." She said, "Robert would love it."**

**"I hate this." He mumbled as he climbed out of the car.**

**"Oh be quiet." Elizabeth said, "We need to be more social."**

**"Who says?" Robert asked, "Isn't this the guy who cut my arm off?"**

**"No." Elizabeth smirked, "He's a flight nurse I think but I don't think he was on that helicopter."**

**"A guy nurse." Robert chuckled. Elizabeth shot him a look. Robert closed his mouth as they walked up the steps. Elizabeth knocked on the door. Soon, Susan answered it.**

**"Guys, I'm so glad you made it. Please come in." She said showing them in, "Chuck, they're here."  
"Great." Chuck bounced into the room smiling. He extended his hand to Robert. He reluctantly took it, "Come sit down. Robert, would you like a drink?"**

**"Please." He said shrugging his jacket off. Susan rolled her eyes as she looked at Elizabeth.**

**"Water?" She asked. Elizabeth nodded as she sat down at the table. Chuck poured Robert a glass of wine. He reluctantly took it. It would taste like shit water, He knew it would. Robert took a small sip and he swore he always had a winegasm.**

"**What year is this?" He asked. Chuck looked at the bottle.**

"'**33." He smiled. Robert groaned.**

"**very good year." He said. Elizabeth smiled.**

"**Are you boys getting along?" She asked as she took her water from Susan.**

"**Oh yes. We're behaving." Chuck smiled as Susan went back into the kitchen.**

"**Chuck, come help me." She said. Like a little puppy dog, chuck went running.**

"**1933, Lizzie." Robert said. "I cant imagine people like them having wine like this." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.**

"**It's not like they're poor, Robert." She said.**

"**I know but….They're…I don't know." Robert said, "Plebian."**

"**Oh please." Elizabeth said, "Just behave yourself. I swear to god, if you don't I will hate you."**

"**I'm behaving. I'm behaving." Robert promised.**

"**it was the worse patient I had ever had." Chuck laughed. Robert was laughing as well.**

"**I cant imagine being in that tight of a space with a patient." Robert said, "I'm not a fan of helicopters…obviously." Everyone glanced at each other and when Robert laughed they all laughed. Elizabeth smiled and leaned over.**

"**I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek.**

"**I can make jokes too, Lizzie." Robert told her.**

"**I know, but it's just nice to see." She said. Robert smiled as he squeezed her hand. He was actually having fun. He could get along with his staff. It was possible for his to have fun. It was actually something he needed to do. It's a proven fact that people with friends live longer and Robert was a huge fan of living longer.**

**April 17th, 2004**

**Week 24**

**Elizabeth was now getting antsy. She had sixteen weeks left until this baby would supposedly come. Ella teased her a lot on when she was coming. She couldn't take that this time around.**

"**Mummy!" Ella came running down the stairs.**

"**use your inside voice." Elizabeth said.**

"**Mummy!" Ella ran into the kitchen.**

"**What?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Is the baby here yet?" Ella asked. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.**

"**Look at Mummy's belly. Does it look like there's still a baby in there?" Elizabeth asked. Ella sadly nodded, "Before you know it he will be here."**

"**Well, he's taking long." Ella said.**

"**I know." Elizabeth said taking her daughters hand. "Why don't we go into the living room and make a card for the baby?"**

"**Okay." Ella smiled. Elizabeth led Ella into the living room. Out of the desk, she pulled out her construction paper and a box of crayons. Elizabeth sat on the couch an dput the items on the coffee table.**

"**You can make it how ever you want." Elizabeth put a pillow behind her back.**

"**All right." Ella pulled out some blue construction paper. Carefully, with her tongue sticking out, she folded the paper. Elizabeth smiled. "I'm gonna draw a flower for him."**

"**That sounds perfect." Elizabeth said as she watched Ella draw a purple flower on the blue paper. She loved the way a child thought. Ella wrote to on the top of the paper.**

"**Howd you spell Rory?" Ella looked up at her mother with large eyes.**

"**R-O-R-Y." Elizabeth slowly spelled it out. Ella nodded as she slowly drew the letters.**

"**Anyone home?" Robert walked through the front door.**

"**We're in the living room." Elizabeth called out. Robert walked in and looked at Ella.**

"**What have we got here?" He asked. She held up the picture card.**

"**I'm making it for Rory. See? That's his name." Ella said pointing to Rory's name.**

"**Wow. That's a fine cow." Robert said. Ella narrowed her eyes.**

"**That's a flower, Silly." She said. Robert nodded.**

"**I know. I was kidding." Robert chuckled as he sat next to Elizabeth, "How are you feeling?"**

"**Pregnant. Don't ask." She responded.**

"**On da inside im gonna draw all of us." Ella said.**

"**Make sure Mummy's belly is big." Robert told ella. Ella shook her head.**

"**She's not gonna have a big belly when Rory's here." Ella said. Elizabeth laughed loudly.**

"**Make sure I'm skinny." She said. Ella nodded as she began to draw her family.**

"**How was work?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Work. Don't ask." Robert groaned. Elizabeth chuckled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.**

"**It couldn't have been that bad." She said.**

"**Medstudents are idiots." He groaned.**

"**Oh well yeah." Elizabeth rubbed his leg as they watched Ella draw the picture. It was nice watching her as they cuddled. It was moments like these that Elizabeth cherished. It was moments like these that Elizabeth could wait to bring Rory to.**


End file.
